Perspectiva
by Kira92
Summary: Matthew siempre se esforzó por mantener los límites entre ellos. Pero, ahora, tan simplemente Alfred había logrado cambiar su perspectiva derribando todas sus barreras. "Hey, Matt, ¿sabías que según la geografía canadiense América está arriba de Canadá?"


Ok. Lo sé, tengo otras cosas en las que trabajar, pero yo siempre fue un Americacest fan que cree que si bien Matthew tiene total perfil UKE, la geografía nunca miente! Hasta que bam! tuve una especie de epifania, y no pude evitar saltar a la computadora y escribir esto de un saque! Quedó mucho más largo de lo que esperaba, veran que la verdadera acción es muy poca, sin embargo ahi mucha explicación y descripción ;)

¡Espero que les guste!

Y también espero que puedan seguir la lógica de Alfred, puede ser algo confusa y retorcida pero así lo queremos nosotros.

* * *

**Perspectiva**

_No todos tenemos el mismo punto de vista. Ni el mismo razonamiento, si viene al caso. _

Matthew sintió un escalofrío bajarle por la espalda e instintivamente aferró su agarre en la cuchara que usaba para comer su cereal. No parecía haber ningún peligro físico cerca, sin embargo todos sus sentidos le decían que corriera. Que huyera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Bueno, en realidad _sí_ había algo que andaba mal. Desde el momento en que Alfred entró en su casa sin si quiera tocar el timbre (entiéndase, arrancando la puerta sin mucho esfuerzo) y se paró frente a el con una mirada _muy extraña,_ todo sin decir ni una palabra, supo que algo estaba muy, muy, mal.

-Am, ¿sucede algo? ¿Entramos en guerra, invasión alienígena, un incendio? ¿Algo que justifique tú, ah, _intromisión_?

Él más que nadie sabías que los actos de Alfred no tenían justificación alguna, inútil era si quiera preguntar, pero ya se estaba poniendo muy nervioso con la forma en que lo miraba. Además, esta forma de actuar le estaba recordando a un _pequeñito_ evento en la historia entre sus dos países de principios de 1800, y las cosas no terminaron muy bien. No, guerra de por medio, incendios, batallas, resentimientos. Nada bueno salió de la última vez que Alfred _invadió_ su casa.

-_Nop_, seguimos en paz y soberanos-respondió sonriente y continuó con su mirada fija en él.

-_So_…ninguna razón para venir a mi casa, destruir mi puerta principal, correr a mi habitación, y, _am_, quedarte mirándome como si nada. Solo tenías ganas de hacerlo y lo hiciste, ¿eh?

-No, no, todo tiene un punto.

El canadiense tomó aire, tratando de quitarse el pánico nacido del recuerdo de eventos pasados e intentando mirar el lado positivo. Bueno, al menos su hermano lo _veía_, notaba su presencia. Eso era un buen signo ¿no? Recibir algo de atención. Dejo la cuchara en el tazón en vistas de que no podría seguir comiendo y cuando volvió a levantar la vista se encontró con los mismos ojos azul cielo que aún seguían clavados en él. OK, esto ya estaba siendo _demasiada_ atención.

-Al-al, qué sucede, ¿hay algo malo conmigo? ¿Por qué me miras tanto? Me estas poniendo incómodo.

Alfred volvió a sonreír, su expresión se había vuelto indescifrable.

-_Mattie~_

Kumanjirou pareció notar la sensación de peligro de su dueño porque de un salto se colocó sobre la cama donde Matthew estaba sentado, y parándose en dos patas enfrente de él gruñó mostrando sus afilados dientes. Alfred tuvo que interrumpir su _observación_ para parpadear confundido, igual que Matthew.

-Ku-kumata-taro, tranquilo, no tienes porqué atacar-balbuceó nervioso y con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos.

Orejas tiradas hacia atrás, pelaje erizado y garras estiradas, el animal estaba listo para saltar sobre el estadounidense. Sin embargo, era demasiado pequeño y Alfred no tuvo ningún problema al levantarlo por la parte de atrás del cuello y lanzarlo fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave.

Fue en ese momento, cuando se escuchó el _clak_ de la cerradura, que Matthew se permitió sentir pánico sin restricción alguna. Retrocedió hasta sentir la pared en su espalda y tragó saliva instintivamente. Mientras Alfred avanzaba hacia él con cara de depredador (ahora si podía leer su expresión y era bastante clara) empezó a enumerar su posibilidades: su celular estaba en la cocina y el teléfono fijo estaba al otro lado la habitación; su casa estaba en un lugar apartado de la sociedad (para disfrutar de la _tranquilidad, el aire puro, la naturaleza _y todas esas cursilerías que en esos momentos no le parecían tan importantes como tener una estación de policías cerca, o un hospital en su defecto) por lo que gritando solo pondría más nervioso a Kumanjirou; estaban en la planta alta así que si bien saltar no lo mataría, sería mejor evitar el dolor de ser posible, aunque lo mantendría como opción de resguardo, siempre y cuando pudiera llegar hasta la ventana antes que Alfred; por último, podría intentar _razonar_, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que llegara a algún lado con eso, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Reuniendo un poco de valor antes de que el miedo se lo quitara todo, abrió la boca para decir algo cuando Alfred lo interrumpió levantando su brazo izquierdo. Estaba apuntando a su pared del costado, más precisamente al mapamundi que colgaba en ella enmarcado en un bonito cuadro de madera. Se lo había regalado Francis en su independencia, _para_ _que siempre recordara quién era y cual era su lugar en el mundo._ Las fronteras internacionales ya no eran las mismas que cuando se hizo aquel mapa, pero igualmente aún lo conservaba y también lo seguía considerando su mejor pieza de decoración en todo su hogar.

-_Canadá está arriba de Estados Unidos, on top of America_. Es lo que siempre, _siempre_, dices-empezó Alfred

Matthew no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para saber a que se refería, eso era lo que siempre contestaba cuando la gente bromeaba con lo _cercanos_ que los gemelos de Norteamérica eran. Casi estaba seguro que cuando Francis le regaló el mapa, por una parte se refería a eso con _su lugar en el mundo, _además de todos los otros profundos y más valiosos significados que la frese tenía, claro. Era obvio que el francés podía notar la tensión sexual que había entre ellos dos. No iba a mentir, la había, pero Matthew nunca le dejó a Alfred ir más lejos de los cariños típicos de la fraternización, y Alfred nunca intentó hacerlo porque, de alguna forma, sentía su rechazo. Bueno, siempre dejando de lado la excepción de 1812-1815, pero eso no contaba porque estaban en guerra, y había intereses políticos de por medio, y bueno… No contaba, punto.

Quizás por eso nunca lo dejó ir más lejos, y quizás por eso Alfred nunca intentó, porque les hacía recordar a aquel evento. Todavía podía recordar la forma en que Alfred se aferraba a su espalda, abrazándolo tan fuerte que en algún momento pensó que le quebraría las costillas; como lo besaba tan fervorosamente que casi lo hace perder la conciencia por asfixia. Y también recordaba, con un poco de orgullo y otro poco de culpa, como de alguna manera logró liberarse de la fuerza inhumana de su hermano y lo pateó lejos de él sin compasión alguna. Porque sabía que Alfred lo hacia de ambición, no de sentimiento, porque sabía que lo único que buscaba con eso era dar otro paso más en contra del Reino Unido. En aquellos tiempos, había perdido toda confianza y admiración que tenía por su hermano gemelo. Después de todo seguía siendo una colonia de Inglaterra, y planeaba seguir siéndolo, así que él estaba del lado de Arthur en esa batalla que parecía interminable. El estadounidense se puso como loco después de que lo atacó tan abiertamente, al parecer no esperaba esa reacción. Arthur llegó justo a tiempo para salvarlo de la furia de su hermano, que parecía decidido a tomarlo por la fuerza de ser necesario, y la guerra empezó. Después de eso, tomó bastante tiempo volver a recuperar la relación, pero al final el lazo especial que los unía fue más fuerte que los rencores.

Sin embargo, eso fue muchos, muchos años atrás y que él recordara tan nítidamente no significaba que Alfred también. Estados Unidos tenía muchas guerras que lo podían atormentar, no había razón para que la de 1812 siguiera significando lo mismo que aún significaba para él. Además, añadiendo otra característica más a su larga lista de diferencias, así como él valoraba inmensamente el pasado siendo profundamente melancólico y nostálgico, Alfred solo tenía ojos para el futuro, dejando al pasado como algo secundario de lo que se toma solo experiencia. Mientras Matthew se regodeaba pensando en los bellos momentos del pasado, Alfred no podía parar de imaginarse que le deparaba el futuro. No era que a Matthew no le importara el porvenir, para nada, solo que a la hora de caracterizar, Alfred era ruidoso y Matthew tranquilo; Alfred era escandaloso y Matthew invisible; y Alfred se enfocaba solo en el futuro mientras Matthew iba por la vida refugiado por los cálidos recuerdos de un pasado que fue mejor (por que como dicen los románticos, todo tiempo pasado fue mejor solo por el hecho de ser pasado) pero eso no significaba que él también no caminara hacia delante.

Por lo que, volviendo al tema, era posible que desde el lado de Alfred, esa barrera ya se haya derrumbado, y lo único que lo mantenía alejado era su rechazo. Alfred necesitaba desesperadamente sentirse aceptado, ser el héroe, él lo sabía muy bien, por lo que sentir su repudio debía ser algo importante para él.

Aunque, a decir verdad, en esos momentos parecía bastante _determinado_.

Y quizás eso era lo que le hacía sentir tanto pánico.

Confiaba en su hermano, sabía que no le haría daño, en quien no confiaba era en sí mismo. Siempre puso mucho esfuerzo en marcar la línea límite entre ellos, pero como dije antes, la tensión era mucha, y era acumulativa.

-O-oui…-respondió sintiendo de repente que su habitación era demasiado pequeña a pesar de tener el mismo tamaño que su living, y eso era decir bastante.

-Pero-siguió el estadounidense levantando un dedo para dar más énfasis-todo depende de la _perspectiva._

-¿Eh?

Alfred se acercó al mapa y Matthew sintió que recuperaba un poco de aire.

-Acta constitucional de 1791. Documento que divide la Provincia de Quebec en el Alto Canadá y el Bajo Canadá para solucionar los problemas que estaban provocando la rivalidad entre los habitantes de habla francesa y los de habla inglesa en el territorio, permitiendo a cada región tener sus propios representantes y legislación de acuerdo a sus costumbres y preferencias. Pero, _oh, pequeño detalle_. El Alto Canadá se situaba en el sur del actual Ontario-Alfred señaló el lugar en mapa, justo arriba de la zona de los Grandes Lagos- mientras que el Bajo Canadá ocupaba las tierras del sur y del este del actual Quebec y el conjunto del Labrador-movió su dedo hacia la derecha, entre la costa con el Atlántico y la frontera con su propio país-¿entiendes?

Matthew ni si quiera intentó entender a que se refería, porque estaba más ocupado sorprendiéndose con la cantidad de información que Alfred le había lanzado. Sabía perfectamente que fue el Acta de 1791 y también donde estaba cada provincia, por su puesto que él conocía su propia historia, lo que le intrigaba era saber como rayos Alfred sabía de eso. Y sí, después de unos momentos en que se tuvo que volver a repetir que era inútil buscarle razones a los actos de su hermano, empezó a preguntarse también a donde quería llegar. Así que negó con la cabeza despacio porque, sinceramente, no entendía ni sabía si quería entender, su sexto sentido aún le decía que saltara por la ventana.

Alfred solo sonrió más.

-A pesar de sus nombres, si uno lo mira desde _esta_ perspectiva, el Bajo Canadá esta _arriba_ del Alto Canadá. Por lo que, la única explicación es-Alfred tomó el cuadro y lo dio vuelta-que los mismos canadienses consideran que _America está arriba de Canadá._

Matthew abrió aún más los ojos, si eso era posible.

-Asi que, _Mattie~,_ no se puede ir en contra de la geografía.

El estadounidense empezó a avanzar hacia él otra vez.

Oh, Dieu. ¿Siempre estuvo tan pegado a la pared? ¿Siempre estuvo tan cerca de la cama? ¿Siempre estuvo tan falto de aire?

-Pe-pero el Acta de Constitución no es algo que los canadienses hayan hecho, fue una imposición de-del parlamento brita-tanico, e-éramos colonia aún, ni-ni si quiera habíamos alcanzado el nivel de Dominio-…-

Además de que el razonamiento de Alfred confundía totalmente la verdadera razón para llamar a las provincias Alto y Bajo Canadá, pero no tuvo tiempo de explicarlo porque Alfred ya estaba encima de él, sus manos aprisionando sus muñecas contra la pared con suficiente fuerza como para demostrarle que no podría escapar pero sin llegar a provocarle verdadero daño.

-¡Genial! ¡Aprobación parental! ¡Lo ves, esta todo a nuestro favor!

-Du-du mucho que A-Arthur…

Alfred se lanzó sobre sus labios demostrándole que no le interesaba saber lo que Arthur opinara sobre el tema.

Oh, Dieu, lo estaba haciendo, Alfred estaba sobrepasando el límite que él tan fervorosamente se había empeñado en mantener.

Y sabía que era su culpa en parte. Porque Alfred nunca haría algo para hacerle daño, lo que significaba que él no había demostrado suficiente rechazo como para detenerlo.

Lo que significaba, a su vez, que de alguna forma, él quería esto. Él _deseaba_ esto.

Bueno, ya habíamos hablado de la tensión sexual, pero Matthew siempre creyó que sería capaz de controlarse y sostener las barreras. Sin embargo, también estaba al tanto de lo débil que esas barreras eran, el simple hecho de haber colocado sus brazos en el cuello de Alfred en el momento en que lo soltó fue prueba suficiente.

Sabía que al haberlo liberado, implícitamente le estaba preguntando hasta que punto podía llegar, le estaba permitiendo sacarlo de una patada otra vez si quería hacerlo.

Oh, Dieu, entonces le acaba de decir que tenía carta blanca para hacer lo que quisiera.

No pudo evitar recordar aquel incidente de dos siglos atrás, así como tampoco comparar ambos momentos. Alfred no se sentía peligroso, no en el nivel que lo sintió aquella vez, ni tampoco parecía sediento de algo que definitivamente no era amor. Se sentía, en algún punto, hasta casi tan nervioso como él. Lo sentía cálido, suave, dulce, cariñoso, no distante, salvaje, brusco y cruel.

Estando allí, entre la pared y sus brazos, no se sentía atrapado y dominado, sino que se sentía seguro, y tranquilo, y…_amado_, si es que eso no suena demasiado cliché.

Sintió su corazón latir fuertemente, tan fuerte que quizás Alfred lo escuchara, y sabía que esta vez era por una razón muy diferente a lo de hacia unos momentos. Sus emociones y sentimientos se habían dado vuelta como los panqueques que había desayunado esa misma mañana, cuando jamás imaginó que algo así podría pasar en la tarde. Por la garganta le subía un sentimiento que había estado empujando desde hacía mucho tiempo, y que ahora parecía estar aflorando con más impulso de lo que podía asimilar. Su mente se puso en blanco, y Alfred tomó total control de la situación.

Se estaba entregando completamente. A su hermano. Cruzando todos los límites, enterrando todos los miedos, y definitivamente perdiendo todos los estribos.

.

Limites. Miedos. Estribos.

.

.

Oh, pero si la vida es bella.

Recordando el comentario de su hermano de tan solo unos minutos atrás, mejor disfrutarla cuando la paz y la soberanía te lo permitían entonces.

Al diablo con todo.

Sabía que luego de ese día, iría hasta el fin del mundo con Alfred si el destino así los dispusiera, porque serían inseparables, e invencibles e indomables.

Pero de momento, y como ya dije varias veces, había mucha, mucha tensión que liberar.

Alfred le empezó a subir su buzo rojo para quitárselo, arrastrando su remera con él y supo que a partir de ese momento ya no había forma de volver atrás.

**Fin**

* * *

¡No me culpen por ser tan recurrente con el tema de la geografía! Es Hetalia que se apoderó de mi cerebro y me hace ver todo, todo en esta vida, como algo pervertido!

**Asi que, ¿algún Americacest fan por ahí que se haya detenido a leer mi humilde historia? :)**


End file.
